


Nuovo messaggio

by Eurus91, nattini1



Series: C'è posta per te [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of amputation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Kovac ha piazzato una bomba e, come direbbe Jack, ne sono usciti…beh, quasi del tutto interi: Jack ha lasciato indietro una gamba. Sta cercando di reagire un giorno alla volta, ma è testardo e vuole farcela da solo. Per fortuna Mac sarà al suo fianco.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: C'è posta per te [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095623
Kudos: 5





	Nuovo messaggio

**_10 Agosto 2018_ **

**_Da: Jack Dalton_ **

**_A: Angus MacGyver_ **

Hey Mac!

Secondo le alte sfere non dovremmo parlare, ma credo di aver imparato un paio di trucchi per fregare quei figli di puttana (sì, ho chiesto a Riley di predisporre questo canale criptato per noi e lei mi ha spiegato la sequenza di istruzioni per accedervi).

Mi sono mancati tantissimo i sedili del jet della Fenice: dopo sedici ore nella pancia di un aereo militare il mio culo non sta ringraziando. E non azzardarti a dirmi che sono vecchio per queste cose! La Croazia è bella come mi ricordavo, mi auguro di trovare Kovac ed eliminarlo una volta per tutte prima che la faccia saltare pezzo per pezzo.

Anche tu mi manchi già. Senti, non è che sei ancora arrabbiato con me? So che mi avresti seguito, ma tu servi alla Fenice, hanno bisogno di te. Mi devi assicurare che resterai a salvare il mondo una missione dopo l’altra. Ci rivediamo appena ho finito.

Tuo Jack

**_13 Agosto 2018_ **

**_Da: Angus MacGyver_ **

**_A: Jack Dalton_ **

Jack, Matty sarebbe veramente felice di sapere che finalmente apprezzi il nostro jet. Hai passato anni a criticarlo. No, Jack, non le dirò nulla. Comunque non sono arrabbiato con te. Non più almeno. Certo il tuo tempismo non è stato dei migliori, ma inizio a comprendere il motivo per il quale sei partito. Kovac era la tua missione. La gamba sta migliorando, se te lo stai chiedendo, sono stato anche autorizzato a tornare sul campo. E ho conosciuto Desi, tipa tosta, sa fare il suo lavoro, ma, Jack...non è te. Non si fida abbastanza dei miei piani. Chi lo farebbe in fondo? A parte te, ovvio. Tu sei un caso a parte, Jack Dalton. E poi è così silenziosa! Tutte le comunicazioni lo sono in realtà, perfino Riley ha smesso di parlare. Credo le manchi, cercherò di starle vicino. Non preoccuparti ok? Tu resta concentrato per favore. Vorrei essere in Croazia con te.

Tuo Mac.

PS: E Jack? Non far incazzare qualche diplomatico con la tua pessima pronuncia.

**_5 Settembre 2018_ **

**_Da: Jack Dalton_ **

**_A: Angus MacGyver_ **

Hey Mac!

Quindi non ti sei innamorato di Desi, ma nemmeno l’hai uccisa. Mi sembra un inizio promettente. L’avevamo quasi preso! Credevo che stessimo per farla finita, che sarei potuto tornare presto da te, ma dopo che ha fatto un po’ di fuochi d’artificio, ora Kovac si sta nascondendo come un topo di fogna. Senza un’idea di dove sia non possiamo stanarlo, quindi mentre aspettiamo la sua prossima mossa non ho molto da fare se non fare più flessioni o rileggere per l’ennesima volta la tua mail.

Grazie per prenderti cura di Riley al mio posto, so che può contare su di te.

Farò il bravo e tu sii geniale come sempre, so che ti riesce bene.

Tuo Jack

PS: _Volim te_! Sappi che la mia pronuncia è perfetta!

**_7 Settembre 2018_ **

**_Da: Angus MacGyver_ **

**_A: Jack Dalton_ **

Caro Jack, hey, sono offeso.

Non potrei mai uccidere Desi. Ricordi? Io non uccido. Più o meno, se non è strettamente necessario.

Ti devo raccontare un sacco di cose. Non so neanche da dove cominciare. Alcune sono belle, altre un po’ meno. Helman è vivo e ha cercato di uccidere Murdoc. Questo sarebbe stato fantastico se non avesse cercato di uccidere Bozer...e me. Prima che inizi ad urlare e a svegliare la tua squadra, stiamo bene. Mi hai sentito? Sto bene, Jack. Il lavoro è difficile senza di te. Non è più...divertente, è tutto così serio. Sono stato anche in Brasile, recentemente, per una missione. Roba brutta, Jack. Mentre ero lì, ho sentito di un’esplosione nella città di Umago. Non avevamo detto che io sono quello delle esplosioni e tu quello che tira i pugni? Dimmi che stai bene, Jack, ho bisogno di saperlo. Rispondi presto. Sarebbe fantastico se potessi sentire anche la tua voce, ma dovrò accontentarmi, suppongo. Fa attenzione, Jack, per favore.

Tuo Mac.

Ho ancora dubbi sul tuo accento, ma ho afferrato il concetto, Jack. Anche io.

**_8 Gennaio 2019_ **

**_Da: Jack Dalton_ **

**_A: Angus MacGyver_ **

Hey Mac!

Kovac è morto, stavolta davvero, ma mi sto chiedendo se ne valesse la pena… Proteggerti era il mio compito e non ero lì quando avevi bisogno di me! Non avrei dovuto allontanarmi da te! Non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarmelo. Ma ora stai davvero bene? Ucciderò Murdoc e Helman!

Vorrei poter tornare subito, ma al momento devo sistemare una cosa, spero non ci vorrà troppo tempo. Stavamo addosso a Kovac e lui ha provato a farci saltare in aria. Ne siamo usciti…beh, quasi del tutto interi. Vedrai che superò anche questo e tornerò per dimostrarti quanto il mio accento sia assolutamente perfetto in tutte le lingue che conosco e ti assicuro che sono tante, più di quante immagini.

Di’ a Riley che sono orgoglioso della donna che è diventata e a Bozer che deve vedere la mia collezione di film di Bruce Willis, così imparerà a dargli il giusto valore.

Tu tienimi d’occhio la GTO e le piastrine di mio padre.

Tuo Jack

**_10 Gennaio 2019_ **

**_Da: Angus MacGyver_ **

**_A: Jack Dalton_ **

****__  
  


Jack,

avete preso Kovac? Ma è davvero fantastico! Quando torni? No, aspetta, hai detto che devi fare una cosa prima. Quanto tempo ti ci vorrà? Dannazione Jack, è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto!

**_3 Febbraio 2019_ **

**_Da: Angus MacGyver_ **

**_A: Jack Dalton_ **

Ciao Jack,

ti scrivo dall’infermeria della Fenice. Charlie è morto, pensavo volessi saperlo, e la Fenice è stata violata. Il tizio che l’ha fatto è scappato. È un gran casino. Vorrei dirti che sto bene, ma la mia testa ora è tutta un miscuglio di vendetta e tristezza. Vorrei fossi qui, tu sapresti come tirarmi fuori. Appena mi daranno il permesso (sento i passi di Matty provenire dal corridoio) ci sarà un briefing. Potremmo essere disoccupati tra qualche giorno. Possiamo andare a trovare la tua famiglia in Texas, cosa ne pensi? Oppure possiamo fare quel viaggio a Las Vegas? Insomma avremo un sacco di tempo libero. Mi manchi tanto. La tua risposta non arriverà mai troppo presto.

Tuo, Mac. 

**_1 Marzo 2019_ **

**_Da: Freddie Williams_ **

**_A: Angus MacGyver_ **

****

Signor MacGyver,

non ci conosciamo, ma faccio parte della task force incaricata di trovare Kovac. Jack cercherà di uccidermi quando scoprirà che la sto contattando usando il suo canale segreto. Non corro un pericolo immediato perché al momento Jack è cocciutamente bloccato a letto. Kovac ha piazzato una bomba e, come direbbe Jack, ne siamo usciti…beh, quasi del tutto interi: ha lasciato indietro una gamba. Sta cercando di reagire un giorno alla volta, ma è testardo e vuole farcela da solo e non voleva che lei venisse informato. Dice che non riesce a stare in piedi da solo, quindi non potrebbe riuscire a sostenere anche lei. A questo proposito, mi dispiace per il suo amico che è stato ucciso, so cosa sta passando. Ma qui c’è un altro amico che ha bisogno di lei e di cui credo lei abbia bisogno.

Ogni mattina Jack si sveglia sull’orlo delle lacrime (non gli dica che gliel’ho detto o dopo avermi ucciso mi riporterà in vita per uccidermi di nuovo); non è solo il dolore, credo che abbia paura di non riuscire a tornare quello che era, di diventare inutile. Se lei vale anche solo la metà di quello che ci ha raccontato Jack (perché non faceva altro che parlare di lei di continuo), allora credo che appena finirà di leggere queste parole prenderà un aereo.

Siamo all’ospedale di Umago.

Saluti,

Freddie Williams

**_23 Marzo 2019_ **

**_Da: Freddie Williams_ **

**_A: Lydia Rollins_ **

Amore mio,

so che vorresti essere qui con me mentre mi riprendo, vorrei la stessa cosa. Per farti sorridere, ho un sacco di cose da raccontarti riguardo al mio amico Jack!

Indossare le protesi è molto doloroso perché il moncone non è fatto per tenere su tutto il corpo. Jack all’inizio gridava che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta e lanciava occhiate rabbiose a quelli che camminavano già con sicurezza con le protesi. Una volta ha persino lanciato la protesi contro un fisioterapista (hanno fatto fatica a trovarne un altro che volesse lavorare con lui). Poi è arrivato il suo Mac.

Hanno gridato parecchio. Jack ha urlato che non voleva che lo vedesse così, almeno finché non fosse tornato se stesso e Mac per tutta risposta gli ha preso il viso tra le mani e lo ha guardato negli occhi dicendogli che non lo avrebbe tagliato fuori stavolta; che se Jack avesse letto il suo ultimo messaggio, saprebbe che non ha più un lavoro. E per inciso lui, Jack, sarebbe comunque più importante. Quando Jack stava per ribattere, ha aggiunto qualcosa sul fatto che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna stretta di mano e nessun saluto a un caro amico e questo lo ha zittito facendolo sentire un po’ in colpa.

Jack credeva che sarebbe stato un peso per Mac, ma è stato l’esatto opposto. Il biondino è arrivato disperato, sull’orlo di una crisi, ma ogni parola pronunciata da Jack e ogni passo che faceva verso la guarigione gli portava via un po’ della sua tristezza.

Mac ha sorretto Jack quando ha cominciato a camminare; prima per cinque minuti, restando poi seduto un quarto d’ora, e col passare dei giorni resistendo sempre un po’ di più e riposando meno. Alla fine Jack è arrivato a fare sei ore al giorno di palestra, ci tiene molto a tornare quello di prima. Ha imparato a camminare in mezzo alle parallele, poi, gradualmente, da solo. Sempre con Mac a fianco.

Mac e Jack aiutano molto anche me: giochiamo a carte e ridiamo molto. Mi fa bene. Vorrei giocare a ping pong, ma Jack non si sente a suo agio a usare una sedia a rotelle.

I dottori consigliano caldamente la presenza di Mac accanto a Jack sostenendo che gli tiene su il morale, ma la vera ragione è che, se non può stare con Jack, trova il modo per infilarsi nel laboratorio delle protesi e mettere le mani su ogni prototipo e sembra che questa cosa faccia impazzire i tecnici.

L’unica protesi che gli è stato concesso di migliorare è stata la gamba di Jack e Jack ne era davvero entusiasta: con le modifiche del suo genio se la sentiva meglio e la usava meglio (ha detto qualcosa a proposito che la sua gamba era più figa della mano di Luke Skywalker). Credo che questo abbia contribuito molto a fargliela accettare e a farlo sentire di nuovo se stesso. Mac lo ha preso in giro dicendo che quando si sono conosciuti lo aveva preso a pugni per aver osato solo toccare il suo fucile (sono sicuro al 60% che intendesse letteralmente la cosa).

Ho detto letteralmente perché, dovresti vederli Lydia, ogni occasione è buona per mettersi le mani addosso per quei due. Le mani di Jack indugiano sempre sul polso di Mac quando il biondo è triste. E le mani di Mac sono gentili ogni volta che aiuta Jack a mettersi la giacca o qualsiasi altro indumento. Jack lancia di quelle occhiatacce, ma Mac non si lascia intimorire. Prima o poi lo zittirà con un bacio.

Adesso non so se chiedere un sacchetto di pop corn o di essere spostato in un’altra stanza: da una parte è molto divertente vedere Jack che cerca di convincere Mac a portargli di nascosto una birra o a guardare per l’ennesima volta _Die hard_ (sembrano una vecchia coppia sposata), ma quando l’effetto delle medicine sta scemando e Mac prende una mano di Jack stringendola forte e con l’altra gli accarezza una guancia, beh, mi sento davvero di troppo (confermo che sembrano una coppia sposata).

Qui in ospedale c’è una scommessa in corso su quando questi due capiranno cosa provano l’uno per l’altro; io ho puntato 100 dollari che succederà in Texas, a casa di Jack dove hanno deciso di passare un po’ di tempo per riprendersi. 

Ti amo, a presto,

tuo Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la prima fic di una serie che stiamo scrivendo. Pur accennando a un tema delicato come l'amputazione (su cui ci siamo documentate da un punto di vista psicologico e pratico), cercheremo di creare fic il più leggere possibile. Le date scelte per lo scambio di mail non sono del tutto casuali: sono i compleanni di Mac, Jack, Lucas Till, George Eads e i nostri. Ci siamo divertite tantissimo a scriverla, speriamo anche voi a leggerla! Freddie e Lydia sono personaggi originali. Ogni commento ci fa felici!


End file.
